


02:48

by petershorcrux



Series: The Sheriff’s Just Desserts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Begging, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, mentions of fisting (but no actual fisting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: “Please,” Jordan begs and lets out a whimper that goes straight to Noah’s dick which he hadn’t noticed is already half-hard. “Just this once; I won’t tell anyone,” Jordan says in order to mollify any of the very logical reasons that the sheriff could come up with.





	02:48

**Author's Note:**

> this serves as a prequel to ‘Beacon Hills PD After Dark’, which i guess will be a series i update every now and again bc i have another piece in mind. it would be post the, now second, part of this series bc people have been requesting a fic where noah and jordan use derek so *finger guns* 
> 
> (and how nice it is to not have to type Sheriff Stilinski/the sheriff in reference to Noah every gosh darn time)

There’s a knock at the door that Sheriff Stilinski barely notices. It sounds just light enough for the man to ignore the first time, and roll over onto his other side—away from the noise. It comes again and the man sits up in bed and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing at his face groggily.

Noah glances over at his bedside table and looks blearily at the alarm clock that seems to be taunting him with the fact that he was woken at 2:48 in the morning. He groans lowly and mumbles a ‘coming’ that the person at the door obviously can’t hear. The knocking has stopped, but he doesn’t want it to start up again and wake Stiles—hopefully, the kid is asleep and not sitting up on the computer as he is wont to do.

Throwing on the shirt he’d let at the foot of his bed earlier, Noah walks towards the front door, dragging his feet along the way. He lets out a small yawn just after exiting his room but stops just in front of Stiles’ door to listen to any typing or the low bass of music—any of the usual telltale signs that Stiles did not, in fact, follow his directions and go to bed.

Stiles had thought, with his dad being in-the-know now about all of the supernatural things going on in Beacon Hills, he may be more inclined to give Stiles a bit more free-reign when it comes to staying up later—especially when he’s still one of the more research-based members of the team. But no, him staying up late and being exhausted when something did go down would just put him at more risk to end up injured or killed.

So, Noah kept to his guns about the bedtime thing so long as there weren’t any circumstances that would require him to be up later than usual. Say, for instance, Freddy Kruger turned out to be a thing. But that had yet to happen—though Stiles had tried to lie and say something like that was prowling Beacon Hills; Noah hadn’t been too pleased when he found out his son had been lying to him.

While on his way down Noah mulled over maybe slipping into the kitchen quickly and grabbing the leftovers Stiles probably got from the diner he and his gang went to. The possible curly fries and burger calling his name. He thought better of it when he imagines Stiles disappointed face and nagging in the morning. Besides, if someone from Beacon was knocking directly on the sheriff’s door instead of calling the station, it’s probably serious.

When Noah finally reaches the front door he switches on the porch light and looks through the peephole. To his surprise, it’s Deputy Parrish standing there, swaying a little, and smiling at the peephole. He’s dressed in civilian clothing because, like Noah, he’d been off duty for the day. There wasn’t much the police department could do for all of the supernatural happenings, so they’d all been able to pull back a little. Of course, some questioned it because people were still coming up dead but Noah had been able to assuage some worries. And besides, everyone likes time off. Still, that Parrish would show up instead of calling or texting him was a little weird.

Noah opens the door and fixes Jordan with his best concerned/annoyed/disappointed/superior look; it’s a challenge but he thinks he pulls it off. Jordan’s grin grows wider as the door open but falters a little when he sees Noah’s face.

“Deputy,” Noah starts and steps into the doorway, “do you have any idea what time it is?” He asks and folds his arms in front of his chest. Jordan seems distracted for a second and doesn’t respond, he instead spends his time looking Noah over. Noah looks down at himself to make sure he’s not wearing anything out of the ordinary; grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, so no. The smile comes back a little and he bites his bottom lip before speaking.

“Uhm, no,” Jordan says helpfully. He’s not slurring his words but there is a tipsy sound to his voice. He must not have been drinking his entire night away, must have stopped at least a little while ago. Still doesn’t explain why he’s standing here.

“It’s almost 3 in the morning,” Noah responds with a dejected sigh and shakes his head a little.

“What,” that seems to throw Jordan off and his eyes bulge a little before he retrieves his phone from his pocket and presses the button on the side. “Shit,” he says and hurriedly starts running his fingers throw his hair, looking markedly more distressed. “I’m so sorry, sheriff; I had no idea.”

Noah hums and nods his head, giving the man a once over. “You didn’t drive here, did you?” Noah asks and looks around for the other man’s car.

“No, of course not!” Jordan says, almost shouts, and shakes his head vigorously. “I had Officer Collins drop me off.”

“To my house?” Noah asks completely lost. Of all of the places that Jordan could end up after a night of drinking… “Mind telling me why?”

Jordan almost looks afraid now. “All the other officers were teasing me about something,” Jordan mutters unhelpfully and looks away. This whole thing is just getting weirder and weirder, Noah is actually half expecting some demon to pop out from the bushes.

“We can bring that up in a meeting or something, listen,” Noah immediately stops when he sees how red Jordan’s face has gotten. “Parrish?” He asks, concerned for the man, hoping he’s not about to throw up. Noah isn’t wearing any shoes and he just doesn’t want to deal with vomit at 3 in the morning—just on principle.

“Please, uh, please don’t,” Jordan says quietly and scratches his cheek. He chuckles a little and looks at the other man abashedly.

“Bring it up? Why, what’s going on? Is someone threatening you or something?” Noah asks sternly. He thought everyone at the department was all right with one another, this was actually pretty upsetting news for the sheriff. But Jordan just shakes his head again. Noah lets out an exasperated sigh and says, “Okay, then just tell me, Parrish.”

At that Jordan looks at the sheriff with a determined look on his face and nods. Noah returns his nod and then there’s a quick moment of that where Noah is going to repeat himself before Jordan steps forward and places his lips over that of the sheriff’s.

There’s a moment of pause, like Jordan’s waiting to be shoved back. When that doesn’t happen, Jordan’s hands tangle themselves into the sheriff’s hair. Then Jordan starts moving his lips and breathing heavily and that’s what spurs Noah to push the man back, but gently hands on the other man’s waist.

“Uh,” Noah clears his throat before continuing, “is that what you were getting teased about?” Noah asks and traces his eyes over Jordan’s face. The younger man’s face is radiating heat and there’s a burning red showing under his tan skin. His eyes are barely closed they’re so hooded and he’s gnawing at his bottom lip. Jordan manages a quick nod.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Jordan mumbles and leans back in for another kiss.

Noah leans back and shakes his head. He removes his hands from Jordan’s waist and takes the other man’s hands in his before articulating the message. “You know we can’t do this,” Noah says. And it sounds like a damn cliche out of some shitty romance flick and he just can’t believe his life has been reduced to this.

“Please,” Jordan begs and lets out a whimper that goes straight to Noah’s dick which he hadn’t noticed is already half-hard. “Just this once; I won’t tell anyone,” Jordan says in order to mollify any of the very logical reasons that the sheriff could come up with.

Only, Noah can’t think straight. He’s lost in the wanton look that Jordan is giving him. Almost everything in him is screaming for him to fuck the man in front of him—and Jordan is still begging. He doesn’t answer Jordan’s plea only pulls the man inside before closing the door and pressing the man’s body against it with his own. Jordan’s knees falter a bit and he looks up at Noah petulantly.

“Fuck,” is all Noah can say before he grabs Jordan by the front of his button up and pulls him in an admittedly very aggressive kiss. There are teeth and a whole lot of tongue and Jordan is whimpering so prettily into his mouth that Noah’s pretty sure he’s going to come from this alone. But it’s not a surprise when Jordan has plans and pushes the older man back and back until the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch in the living room. And as they take those steps back Jordan is ripping off his clothes and throwing them haphazardly throughout the living room.

By the time Noah has fallen into the couch Jordan has stripped the entirety of his torso bare and has his jeans down around his ankles. And wow is he in shape. Noah’s not in poor condition himself, much to Stiles’ close watch over his diet and making sure he gets exercise but the virility that radiates off of Jordan in waves has Noah raking his eyes over Jordan and kneading the front his sweatpants in appreciation.

Jordan smiles widely in response and quickly disposes of his jeans and boots before crawling over the older man’s prone form. Noah moves his hand and instead places it on Jordan’s hip and he is rewarded with a shiver from the younger man. He rubs his thumb over the flesh just above the elastic of the man’s boxer briefs and takes in the form of above, settling his eyes at Jordan’s crotch. His boxers are grey so Noah can see the patches of precome scattered over the expanse of the fabric and the erection of the man standing at full attention.

Noah moves his free hand, which he’d used to keep himself from falling sideways off the cushions of the couch, and grips Jordan’s erection through the fabric. “You really do want it, don’t you?” He asks Jordan and strokes him slowly. He rubs the thumb of his hand over the wet patch over the head of Jordan’s cock roughly and the man yelps to which Noah shushes him softly. Jordan nods his head earnestly.

“How much,” he probes as he grips Jordan’s cock tighter and applies more pressure to the head. There’s a twitch of the man’s cock and the patch of deep grey spreads over the fabric more. Jordan’s head lulls back as he lets out a soft moan and grinds his ass down onto Noah’s crotch, dragging the cleft of his ass over the man’s cock. Noah returns the movement and grinds up against the perfect ass above him and almost growls with hunger. “Don’t make me ask again,” Noah warns, loosening his grip a little.

“So, so much,” Jordan says, eyes snapping open and he looks down at Noah with a plea in his eyes, begging him not to push him away now. Noah wouldn’t, couldn’t more like, bring himself to do that even if he tried. With how great Jordan’s ass feels just from this he can’t wait to be inside of the younger man. “God, I’ve wanted you in every way. I’ve wanted you in my mouth, ass; I want your cock, fingers, mouth, fuck, I’d even take your fist if you asked me to.” Jordan rambles it all while keeping direct eye contact with the man under him. And…well, that’s…

“Good boy,” Noah says in a husky voice and Jordan responds with a broken whimper. Noah removes his hand from Jordan’s cock and the instant he does a litany of ‘no’ and ‘please’ fall from his lips. Noah shushes him again and runs his fingers over the definition of the muscle of the other man. He traces his hands up from the waistband of his boxers, over his abs, to his chest where he squeezes the man’s pecs tightly before he tweaks the hardened nipples.

“Can I trust you to be quiet for me,” Noah asks Jordan who’s already biting his bottom lip so hard he’s pretty sure the man’s going to bite clean through his lip; it’s implied at that point that Jordan will do whatever it is that Noah asks but he enjoys making the man talk, likes to hear how fucked up he is on what he’s having done to him.

“Yes, sir,” is Jordan’s immediate response. Noah smiles up at him.

“You’re so good, you know that?” He praises the man, letting his hands drift back down the band of the boxers that Jordan has on—his last little shred of modesty. Jordan’s obviously not a virgin or some random innocent but there is something intoxicating about the way he behaves that has Noah wanting to play some kind of role and ruin him. And the way that Jordan reacts to even the tiniest bit of praise from him sends a surge of want straight to Noah’s cock.

“Thank you, sir,” is Jordan’s response. “I, I want to make you proud, sir.” He continues on, blushing heatedly. Noah’s response is a low hum.

“Get up and strip for me,” Noah commands and Jordan hops up immediately and moves to remove his boxers. At first, it looks like he’s just going to rip them off quickly but he must read Noah’s body language as that not being what he wants because he instead does it slowly. There’s a wiggle to his hips as he does it that has Noah smiling fondly at him. “Turn around,” is the next direction Noah gives; Jordan follows it immediately.

Jordan hears rustling from the couch and he looks over his shoulder to see that sheriff has sat up and is now facing his way. He watches as Noah takes out his cock and begins stroking it slowly to the man in front of him. “Fuck, you look great,” Noah says with a bitten off moan and Jordan can’t help but shiver at that.

“It’s all for you, sir,” Jordan replies meekly, “only for you.” That seems to do it for him because Jordan can see in the mostly moonlit room, with a little illumination from the light over the stove in the kitchen leaking into the living room, that a spurt of precome oozes from the head of the older man’s cock. Jordan’s mouth dries up and he lets out a heavy pant.

Noah meets his eyes and grins widely. “God, you’re such a little slut,” he says to Jordan, “can’t wait to take Daddy’s dick,” he goes on. “Bet I could fuck into you now and you’d just take it, wouldn’t you?”

The only response that Jordan can manage to that is a broken sob and furious nods. But that doesn’t seem to satisfy Noah because he slaps his ass—probably harder than he should be considering there is another person sleeping upstairs—and demands: “Words.”

A “Yes, sir,” shoots out of Jordan’s mouth out of instinct more than anything else and that’s a beautiful reaction in this context. “You could fuck me anytime and anywhere you wanted to. I just want to be a hole for you to use, sir.” The last part is heard more by Noah’s dick than his ears.

Noah doesn’t respond to Jordan’s words with his own just lets go of his dick and reaches both of his hands towards Jordan’s ass, grasping a cheek in each of his hands. Jordan lets out a soft mewl as Noah massages them before pulling the mounds apart. “Look at that pretty hole,” he says almost reverently.

Jordan feels Noah pull the edges of his hold apart with his calloused thumbs and press into it dryly. Jordan’s thighs tremble as the pressure increase and then lets out a whine when the pressure disappears altogether. The dry pressure, however, is replaced with the wetter and softer pressure of Noah’s tongue and Jordan has to use the back of his hand to stifle his shout.

The tongue at his hole is insistent and presses in quickly—wriggling against, inside out of, and lapping at Jordan’s hole. The teeth of the older man nip at Jordan’s hole intermittently and Noah’s buried between the cheeks and it’s much better than the fantasies that Jordan has fingered himself to in his apartment. Noah’s just as aggressive, if not more aggressive, as he is in Jordan’s imaginings. There’s a desperation to his actions but he still resonates that gravity that grounds Jordan under his control; that devotion that has been crafted quickly over their time together with Noah standing as a superior to Jordan.

“Thank you, sir,” Jordan pants with a groan as the sheriff drags his canines against Jordan’s sensitive hole. He can feel the other man chuckle against his skin and shivers minutely.

It’s a while before Noah reluctantly pulls himself away from Jordan’s ass, licking his lips before pushing his thumb into the wet hole. “Can’t wait to fill you up with my come,” he says softly before manoeuvring the man towards him. Noah looks up at Jordan with a wide grin, running his hands up and down the man’s sides. Then Jordan is tugged slowly down onto his knees and context clues let him know that one of his biggest fantasies is about to come true, he’s about to have Noah in his mouth.

But there’s a moment before where Noah brings him into a kiss. This one is a lot softer than the one they shared just a few moments ago, this one has more searching in it and it makes Jordan’s chest well up with feeling. A small moan falls out of Jordan’s mouth as he grips Noah’s knees tightly in his hands. It’s with a smooth roll of his tongue that the sheriff pulls back, leaving one final peck on Jordan’s lips. Jordan doesn’t protest the end of this kiss but longs for another. He simply licks his lips and looks up adoringly at the man before him.

Noah leans back into the couch and cups his head in the palm of his hands. He doesn’t say anything, only looks pointedly down at his dick and then at Jordan’s lips. He didn’t need to be asked twice, hell, he didn’t even need to be asked once.

Jordan looks down at the other man’s cock and it’s covered in the precome that he must have been leaking like a faucet while he was eating Jordan’s ass because it is covered in it. Jordan licks his lips hungrily before diving down to clean up the mess of precome, following the rivulets from the base of the man’s cock all the way to the tips over and over until the skin is covered in nothing but his own saliva. Noah moans softly above him and Jordan watches the man’s relaxed face and the ever-rising arching of his eyebrows. Once Jordan has cleaned the cock in front of him in a satisfactory manner, he focusses his attention on the head of the man’s cock. He takes it into his mouth and gives a strong suck; a spurt of Noah’s salty precome splashes onto his tongue and both Jordan and the sheriff moan in unison.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” Noah says with a chuckle, carding through Jordan’s hair tenderly. Jordan leans into the touch and smiles with his lips stretched over the man’s cock.

Noah cups the back of Jordan’s head and presses him gently down his length. He’s met with no resistance as Jordan takes him all the way down to the hilt easily. “Shit you’re…really good at this,” Noah comments, eyes wide open and a jaw hanging open cutely.

Jordan doesn’t give a proper reply to this but instead begins to bob his head on the man’s cock, taking him back as far as he can each time. He falls into a nice rhythm where he finds contentment in having the man hit the back of his throat, moaning each time he does, and sucking at the tip briefly every time he pulls back—he is rewarded with a moan each time he does this as well.

Jordan has Noah panting and moaning and cursing within minutes and he thinks the other man is close to coming but Noah gives no warning of such so he must be in the clear. Jordan may be being dramatic but he’s very sure that if he doesn’t get the other man’s dick in his ass before the end of the night he may die. But he’s waited far too long for this to not get it, so he may not be being too-too dramatic. He looks up at Noah expectantly and tugs at the hem of Noah’s shirt. The older man sweats Jordan’s hands away and gives Jordan a stern look before saying, “Focus on your job,” before forcing Jordan down onto his cock. Jordan lets out a moan and does just that.

A moment later, Jordan feels two spit-slicked fingers pushing at his hole. He arches his ass up into them and moan around the cock in his mouth. The fingers move insistently and efficiently and it almost makes Jordan laugh (and choke because he does have a dick in his mouth) at how dangerously close Noah must be.

The fingers prod deeper into Jordan’s hole and he does choke when he accidentally slams himself down onto Noah’s cock a little too hard when the man’s fingers brush up against his prostate. He pulls off of the man’s dick and rests his face in the hair at the base of the man’s cock, taking in the scent of him. He can’t do much anything else besides pant and mouth at the cock in front of him.

“There it is,” Noah says mischievously. Jordan doesn’t have much time to think off all of the implications behind that phrase before Noah presses solidly onto the bundle of nerves inside of him. Everything whites out for a second and Jordan is vaguely aware that he’s coming. Shit.

The fingers work their way out of Jordan with a wet ‘pop’ and Jordan blushes a little at how wet he is from Noah’s spit. The older man doesn’t say, simply massages his hands over Jordan’s ass again.

“I’m sorry,” Jordan pants out, “for coming without permission, sir,” he finishes. He looks up at Noah who only smiles down at him.

“That’s all right,” he says kindly, “there’ll be plenty of time to teach you manners,” he finishes with a lecherous smirk that has goosebumps rising over Jordan’s flesh. The most important take away of that, however, is that this will be more than a one time thing.

“In the meantime,” Noah says, leaning back on the couch again, “I think it’s my turn.”

Jordan nods vehemently and scrabbles off of his weak knees and into a straddling position over Noah. There isn’t a moment of hesitation as Jordan lines the older man’s cock up with his slick hole and lowers himself all the way down until the man is nested deep inside of him. As the sheriff bottoms out they both let out low moans.

“I’m so proud of you, Jordan. Look at you—taking all of me all at once, such a good boy,” Noah says. Not Deputy and not Parrish; Jordan lets out a choked whimper hides his face in the crook of the older man’s neck. He grinds down heavily onto Noah’s cock, squeezing around him and licking the man’s sweat-slicked skin. Noah lets out a stifled moan, one that would have definitely woken the neighbours.

“You’ve done such a good job, I don’t think I’ll last too long,” Noah admonishes.

“Just want you to feel good, Daddy,” Jordan whispers in response. He grinds down onto the cock inside of him and grips the shoulders of the man in front of him.

“Then be a good boy and make Daddy come,” Noah says before giving Jordan’s ass a quick smack. It resonates through the house a little and Noah would regret it a little if it weren’t for Jordan’s cock showing interest in that; something to file away for later, then.

It’s with gusto that Jordan sets about doing just that as he begins to ride Noah like it’s the only thing in this world that matters to him—and it very well may be. Jordan is moaning so much that Noah almost feels like he likes being fucked more than he likes anything which is fucking hot and definitely another thing that he is going to file away. Not just for future reference when they do this again but also in for when he wants to get off and can imagine all of the ways that Jordan would let Noah fuck him.

Noah lets out a moan and surges his hips upwards sharply, thrusting his hips into Jordan’s body. Jordan looks about ready to scream so Noah pulls him into a strong kiss and laughs when the other man’s scream instead comes out as a grunt.

With all of the building up to this moment, Noah’s orgasm comes crashing over him sooner than he would have liked it to. The hot heat around his cock is something that he can’t really resist giving into for much longer. He grips Jordan’s—now fully erect again—cock in his hand tightly and pumps it furiously. “Gonna come for me again, baby boy,” he asks like he doesn’t know the answer.

“Yes, Daddy,” Jordan huffs back.

“Gonna lick it up and suck it out of my shirt,” he asks, trying desperately to stave off his orgasm just to get more dirty talk in.

Jordan nods again panting like a dog. “And what about all that come you shoot all over my floor?” Noah asks just to see how far he can push Jordan.

“I’ll lick that up too,” Jordan says without any hesitation, “I’m sorry for making a mess and coming without permission, Daddy; I promise I’ll do better,” Jordan rambles on in such a sweet voice that Noah throws his head back and grips tightly with his free hand on Jordan’s waist. He thrusts up into the hot heat furiously. It’s when Jordan kisses him hungrily that he comes with a whimper in the younger man’s mouth.

It’s been so long since he’s been able to properly come that Noah had all but forgotten the euphoria that accompanies it. For a moment he doesn’t even know where he is, all he can feel is Jordan around his cock, Jordan’s mouth moving against his, and Jordan’s cock and hip in his hands. Everything, then, in this moment is only the man in front of him, in his lap. Noah pulls back from their kiss after a moment smiling contentedly.

Jordan smiles back at him and moves to kiss along his jaw, down his neck and then he can see Jordan raise Noah’s come covered shirt to his mouth and suck his own come out of it. “Fuck,” is the only thing that Noah can say in response, especially when Jordan maintains eye contact as he does so.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Noah says quietly as he strokes Jordan’s cock for a small dribble of come, which he collects on his thumb and offers to Jordan. The other man takes it into his mouth without any hesitation, tongue flicking across Noah’s thumb and sucking it like he’d sucked Noah’s cock not too long ago.

—

Stiles had really just wanted a glass of water. That’s all, that’s literally all that he had wanted. What he got instead was the image of Deputy Parrish riding his father and calling him Daddy burned into his retinas. He’s never bringing it up; in fact, he hopes Deaton can throw a memory erasure spell or something his way.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i’m on winter break so i may post a couple more things before the next semester starts! if you want me to write me something, shoot me an ask and i may be able to make it happen!


End file.
